Neutralists
The Neutralist Fraternity of Enchanters is a new but Very Powerful Fraternity of Mages that advocates Greater Rights for Mages and Lesser restrictions, but not at the Cost of Freedom. They also have strong ties to the Lucrosians, Aequtarians, Isolationists and Libertarians. History Founding The Neutralist Fraternity of Enchanters was founded by Senior Grey Warden Daylen Amell, after the End of the Blight. He created it because he felt that those he were Andrastian and wanted freedom, but not at the Cost of What little They had, and Security over Oppression, we're too few to do anything real. So with Aid From Senior Enchanters Wynne, Torrin, Leoreah, and First Enchanter Irving of the Lake Calenhad Circle of Magi, the circle where he was Trained and taught Magic, he created his own Fraternity, a Fraternity that espoused the Ideals of the Aequtarians, Libertarians, Lucrosians, and Loyalists and Isolationists. The Neutralist's became Incredibly Popular, practically over night, thanks in part to Daylen's Charisma and Natural Leadership Abilities. Policies and Practices Rationality and Temperance Members of the Neutralist's preach many Aequtarian Vries, particularly those on Rationality and Temperance. Neutralist's typically take a Pragmatic stance when dealing with Libertarians who are leaning more towards the Much more Radical Group, the Resolutionists, which had Libertarian Roots. The Neutralist's also preach that One should never assume anything in life, and that Magic cannot be bent to one's will, but that one must bend with it. Daylen Amell has penned many Books on a Neutralist's Way of Life and Ideology, stating that the core of the Neutralist's Philosophy is that:" A Rigid Tree will be uprooted in even the most simple of windstorms, so to remain strong be not Rigid, but Flexible, throuh Flexibility we ensure that our roots spread outwards and not inwards, and We Endure no matter how ferocious the Storm becomes." This is the Most basic Expression of a Neutralist Fraternity of Enchanters Members experience. Recruitment What Makes a Good Neutralist The Fraternity has a Set of Lists that show which sort of Person would fit in to with their Ideology and Ways. The most common Trait amongst members is Passion and kindness, as the Neutralist's Says that "He who has true kindness in their heart, will find The courage to stand up for what they have only if they have Passion." They also have a habit of taking in seemingly Impossibly Uncontrollable Mages whose Personalities have challenged those who have tried to teach them. Though the method in which they tame such Fiery Mages vary from Mage-to-Mage, they are undeniably Effective, as many once unruly Mages have Learned to Value Peace and Temperance of oneself in situations where a fiery Temper or Personality could prove chaotic and Dangerous for spells which require the most basic concentration. Views on Mage Freedom and Revolutionary Measures Libertarian Ideals The Neutralist's have many things in common with the Libertarians, despite their Name referencing their Stance Politically. The Neutralist's Believe that while Mages should have more freedoms, it should not come at the Cost of One's True Self, They Preach that while it is understandable why some want to split from the Chantry, the Chantry Controls Lyrium, and what can we do about a Blood Mage who should be made tranquil, when we wouldn't have any Lyrium. They also say that While the do believe that they should and very well may, split from the Chantry someday, the Chantry's role should at least remain a Ceremonial One, as Andraste is the Goddess many Mages under the Circle Believe, and We should at least allow priests to remain if not Paranoid Templars. Templars Role of a Templar The Neutralist Fraternity of Enchanters Believes that anybody, when subjected to enough Trauma, Torment or Suffering By a Mages Hand, either Directly or Indirectly has the capability to turn out fine and okay. They Have always had a Great relationship with the Templars, they see the Templars as Necessary to Prevent Magical Disaster or Mayhem, and say that While it can at times interfere with a Templars ability to Perform their duties at their best, there is nothing wrong with being civil to one another. This stems from Daylen's Experience at the Calenhad Circle where he was friends with the Future General of the Inquisition's Armies, Cullen.Category:Mage Fraternities Category:Fraternities of Enchanters Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Allies of Divine Victoria Category:Allies of the Inquisition Category:Allies of Ferelden Category:Allies of Orlais Category:Allies of the Aequtarians Category:Allies of the Libertarians Category:Allies of the Isolationists Category:Allies of the Lucrosians Category:Allies of the Loyalists Category:Mage Organisations